


Vendor Sam

by latethoughts



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Nurse!Reader tries to get a snack from the vending machine but actually gets involved flirting with an Avenger.





	Vendor Sam

"Are you serious?" You asked as the packet of chips got stuck between the glass of the vending machine. This week has been stressful enough. Being a nurse at a hospital in New York right now is crazy, you've got heaps of drug takers ODing and vigilantes shooting up the place, it's no cake walk. You only had change because you forgot your purse at home and didn't have enough time on your lunch break to be able to go home so a packet of chips and maybe a bar of chocolate from the vending machine was your best chance at surviving this 12-hour shift.

You had found a dollar note on the floor and rejoiced! With your hands in the air, you punched in the numbers for a new packet hoping to somehow push the first one out so you could maybe end up with two. But it failed, it wasn't stocked properly so now both packets were stuck and your dreams and all sense of accomplishment are dead. Your anger had risen as you asked for help from strangers but got none, a few men tried shaking the machine but it wouldn't budge. You gave up after you called the service number a bunch of times but received no answer, you left a message instead because you had to get back to work.

After work you noticed a large, quite muscular man restocking the machine. He had an earpiece and seemed distracted but you really wanted what you paid for. You tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, hi. I put in my money earlier but didn't get what I paid for, could I get two packets of chips thanks" it was more of an order than a question. The man turned and looked at the state you were in, it wasn't flattering. Your hair was in your face and messy from all the sweat and blood you've been dealing with, your uniform had weird stains on it and you had dark circles that made you look like a panda. But to the vendor, you mainly looked...sexy. Angry, but sexy.

"Sorry..I don't actually work here"

"But you work for the company. Is there another number I can call? Is that your manager in your ear? Can I talk to them? Hello," you grabbed his ear piece and put it near your ear, "hello, is this the vending ma-" Sam yanked the ear piece back.

"Excuse me ma'am but I have work to do" at that moment an explosion erupted from the emergency waiting room. Sam grabbed you by the waist and covered you, making sure no debris it glass got to you. Once he got up again he asked if you were alright, your ears were ringing so you just nodded to whatever he was saying. But you got the jist.

"Get these people out of here!" He said. You escorted about 15 people outside of the building, you looked back to see if he was doing the same but he was nowhere to be seen. You heard crashes and gunshots once you were outside. And stupidly, you went inside the building to see if anyone needed help.

"Look out!" A deep voice yelled, before you could respond your back was up against someone and there was a knife at your throat. Given that you've worked in emergency before, it's no surprise to you that someone is threatening your life. But this is different, the person about to kill you wasn't a desperate drug addict, doing anything for a hit, but a real evil person. A person who may kill for pleasure or for no reason at all. That's what made you freeze.

"Ooh, who are you?" The weirdo behind you asked, his pitch was high and seemed comical but also really eerie.

"Let her go" is that Captain America? Where did that other bird-looking guy go?

"What is going on?" You whispered. This is crazy! Explosions? Bad guys? Heroes? These things don't happen in real life!

"Sorry dear, you're my ticket out of here" the man grunted in your ear, you could feel his wet mouth against your ear. He started dragging you away but you felt him freeze. He stopped breathing. As he fell to the ground his knife glided across your throat, not enough to get to your jugular but enough to leave a nasty scratch on the skin.

"Oh my god" you were so thankful to be alive you passed out.

*

Waking up in a hospital bed is something you weren't used to, it shocked you even more to see the Falcon from the Avengers in your room, he was talking on the phone.

"Oh okay- I gotta go bye. Hey, sleepy" he out down a packet of chips on your table.

"Huh," you began talking then coughing. Your throat was so dry from the fire and sleeping so long.

"You alright?" He offered some water.

"Yeah, I just didn't know that the Falcon had a fallback job"

"Wow," he chuckled and folded his arms across his chest, flaunting his muscles.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect a woman who almost died to be cracking jokes already. I'm Sam by the way" you introduced yourself as well. "I know," you frowned out of confusing, "your nurse's badge, also someone had to sign you in and contact your family" he did it? Whoa, you must be special.

"Thank you, for you know, saving my life...getting my chips" you picked up the bag. You performed a small smile but couldn't keep away your grin, the atmosphere was a little awkward now.

"So I guess this is goodbye, lady who yelled at me while I was undercover" he took one step towards to the door.

"Yes, goodbye man who looked dumbfounded because a pretty lady talked to him" he froze, oh no. Was that too much? Was it too flirty? He smiled, that's a good sign. He walked closer and sat down on the chair next to you.

"I'm pretty sure, I'm the one that has to compliment you on your gorgeousness first, instead of you" he joked, you grinned.

"You took too long" your eyes couldn't help but travel down his torso and accidentally look at his nether region in that tight suit.

"Hey! Lady, I'm not just a piece of meat between two other pieces of...meat" Sam caught you taking a peak.

"You're a whole lotta meat" you commented, maybe it's the concussion but you're really confident now. He couldn't help but crack up. The man in the tight suit grabbed a tissue and a pen and started writing something down.

"Call me when you're feeling better, Sugar, or in 5 minutes when you miss me too much" he winked and gave you his number.   
Once he left you squealed into your pillow, you just got the Falcon's phone number! This is huge!

"Just because I left the room doesn't mean I'm deaf" his head popped back in. You smiled and giggled through the embarrassment.

 


End file.
